Fire Agate/Gallery
References Fire-Agate-ref.png|Fire Agate reference sheet. Size Comparisons Fire-Agate--New-Height.png|Size comparison with the Crystal Gems Fivefavheight.png|Size comparison with Bronzite (both corrupted and uncorrupted), Dendritic Agate, Lavender Chalcedony, and Pallasite Grape-Height-Chart.png|Size comparison to Sapphire, Rose Quartz, Grape Agate, and Opal Poppy-Jasp-Height-Chart.png|Size comparison to 1BitMelanie's Onyx, Rose Quartz, Poppy Jasper Rock, and Opal. Cherry-Height.png|Size comparison Ruby, Rose Quartz, Cherry Opal, and Opal. Morado-height.png|Size comparison to Poshtearex's Blue Spinel, Rose Quartz, Morado Opal, and Opal. Pine-height.png|Size comparison to Garnet, Sugilite, Pineapple Opal, and Sardonyx BI-height.png|Size comparison to Garnet, Kyathekyanite's Kyanite, Bloodshot Iolite, and Sardonyx. Sunshine-height.png|Size comparison to Garnet, Poshtearex's Londonite, Sunshine Aura Quartz, and Sardonyx Gold-height.png|Size comparison to Poshtearex's Amber, Opal, Goldstone, and Sugilite. File:BreMook-height.png|Size comparison to black-bees' Golden Opal, Brecciated Mookaite, Sardonyx, and Alexandrite PWC-Height.png|Size comparison to Aquamarine, Jasper, Bloodstone, and Parrot Wing Chrysocolla. BC-Height.png|Size comparison with Fire Agate, Comby, Topaz, Banded Calcite, and Sardonyx. Redshell-height.png|Size comparison with Pearl, Opal,Red Shell, and Sugilite. Blueshell-height.png|Size comparison with Blue Pearl, Opal, Blue Shell, and Sugilite. Yellowshell-height.png|Size comparison with Yellow Pearl, Opal, Yellow Shell, and Sugilite. Pinkshell-height.png|Size comparison with Pink Pearl, Opal, Pink Shell, and Sugilite. Brown-shell-height.png|Size comparison with Lonely Pearl, Opal, Brown Shell, and Sugilite. Zinc-height.png|Size comparison with Hessonite, Opal, Zincite, and Sardonyx. Crater-height.png|Size comparison with Amethyst, Rose Quartz, Crater Agate, and Opal. Sonora-height.png|Size comparison with Aquamarine, Jasper, Sonora Sunrise, and Opal Fusing With Gems Conciliation.png|Fire Agate dancing with Sapphire. Jollification.png|Fire Agate dancing with 1BitMelanie's Onyx. Collision.png|Fire Agate dancing with Ruby. Coordination.png|Fire Agate dancing with Poshtearex's Blue Spinel. Seance-Final.png|Fire Agate dancing with Garnet. Synergy.png|Fire Agate dancing with Kyathekyanite's Kyanite. Coaching.png|Fire Agate dancing with Poshtearex's Londonite. Captivation.png|Fire Agate dancing with Poshtearex's Amber. Harmonize.png|Fire Agate dancing with Comby. Equilibrium..png|Fire Agate dancing with Pearl. Waltz.png|Fire Agate dancing with Blue Pearl, Yellow Pearl, and Pink Pearl. Commemoration.png|Fire Agate dancing with Lonely Pearl. Coalition.png|Fire Agate dancing with Hessonite. Kapow.png|Fire Agate dancing with Amethyst. Decree.png|Fire Agate dancing with Aquamarine. Comics Maid-of-Honor.png|Fire Agate being asked by Pink Tourmaline and Green Tourmaline to be the maid of honor for their wedding. A-Meeting-Between-Agates.png|Fire Agate with Holly Blue Agate. File:Blushu.png|Fire Agate reacting to someone saying they love her. Illustrations FIRE-SWORD-GO.png Fi's-in-a-suit.png|Fire Agate singing in a suit. Fi-chillin.png|Fire Agate lounging. Look-at-this-happy-marshmellow.png|Fire Agate holding a bouquet of flowers. BASEBOLL.png|Fire Agate baseball card. And-here's-the-pitch!.png|Fire Agate throwing a baseball. fi-promo.png|Fire Agate old promotional illustration. 200-special.png|An illustration of Fire Agate for the 200+ milestone on her ask blog. One-year.png|A Fire Agate chibi celebrating the ask blog's one year anniversary. Fi-IN-DENIMS.png Zorro-Fi.png|Fire Agate dressed up as Zorro. Fi-in-SUITS.png|Fire Agate wearing Christmas suits. Delft-Blue.png|Fire Agate exploring a cave. Happy-Birthday,-Fire-Agate.png|Fire Agate celebrating her "birthday". Hairdo.png|Fire Agate and Connie Big-Shoes-To-Fill.png 2nd-anniversary.png|Fire Agate with N.R. Wynter celebrating the the ask blog's second anniversary. Santa-Fi.png|Fire Agate in a Santa suit. 'w'.png emerald-eyes.png Fire-&-Earth.png|Digital papercraft illustrations done for Gemsona Zine: Stages of War Thank-You-I'm-Perfect.png|If Fire Agate was controlled by White Diamond. A-proud-Fi.png Fi-with-Kya's-hair.png|Fire Agate with Kyanite's hairstyle. Fusion-Mayhem.png|Promotion for a fusion marathon. Protea.png chibi-fi.png|Fire Agate chibi Fab-Five.png|Fire Agate with Pallasite, Dendritic Agate, Lavender Chalcedony, and Bronzite. New-Astro-Gems3.png|Introduction to the Astro Gems featuring Fire Agate. Systembootfire agate final.png|Fire Agate in her first form/if she was reset. A-Fi.png Category:Galleries